The present invention relates to an arginine silicate complex and its use in the prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis, as a dietary supplement and for promotion of structural integrity of bones and cartilage.
Atherosclerosis is a complex and chronic disease involving the gradual accumulation of lipids, collagen, elastic fibers and proteoglycans in the arterial wall. Current methods of managing atherosclerosis include a low-fat diet, exercise and various cholesterol-lowering drugs. Although these methods can significantly retard the progression of atherosclerosis, they are not entirely satisfactory.
Heparin sulfate proteoglycans (HSPGs) produced by vascular endothelium are believed to retard the migration, multiplication and phenotypic transition of vascular smooth muscle cells, events which play a central role in the atherogenic process, and to maintain an anticoagulant luminal surface by binding and activating antithrombin III (Clowes et al., Nature, 265:625-626, 1977; Guyton et al., Circ. Res., 46:625-634, 1980; Edelman et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 87:3773-3777, 1990).
Various silicon compounds administered orally or parenterally have been demonstrated to inhibit cholesterol-induced intimal hyperplasia (atherosclerosis) in rabbits (Loeper et al., Athersclerosis, 33:397-408, 1979: Loeper et al., in Biochemistry of Silicon and Related Problems, Plenum Press, New York, 1978, pp. 281-296; Garson et al., J. Pharm. Sci., 60:1113-1127, 1971). The injection or ingestion of nutritionally available silicon compounds (i.e. monomethyltrisilanol, lysine silicate, sodium silicate) prevented the characteristic intimal thickening and fragmentation of arterial elastic fibers observed in atherosclerosis. Additionally, several epidemiological studies report that increased dietary intakes of silicon are associated with a reduced risk of coronary heart disease in humans (Schwarz et al., Lancet, i:454-457, 1977; Schwarz et al., Lancet, i:538-539, 1977; Bassler, Brit. Med. J., 1:919, 1978; Parr, Lancet, i:1087, 1980).
Studies in growing young rats and chicks show that severe dietary silicon deficiency results in abnormal bone and joint structures, apparently due to subnormal production of collagen and mucopolysaccharides (Carlisle, J. Nutr. 106:478.484, 1976; Carlisle, J. Nutr. 110:1046-1055, 1980). Silicon promotes the synthesis of collagen and mucopolysaccharides in vitro (Carlisle et al., Fed. Proc. 37:404, 1978; Carlisle et al., Fed. Proc. 39:787, 1980). The biochemical method by which silicon achieves this effect are unknown. Silicone has been shown to enhance bone mineral density. When an organosilicon compound (monomethyltrisilanol) was administered to postmenopausal women by injection at a dose of 50 mg twice weekly, femoral density increased significantly by an average of 4.7% over 14 months of administration (Eisinger et al., Magnesium Res. 6:247-249, 1993). In ovariectomized rats, oral orthosilicic acid slowed bone turnover and increased the bone formation rate (Hott et al., Calcif. Tissue Int. 53:174-179, 1993).
Bone and cartilage are dynamic tissues in both juvenile and adult animals. In bone, osteoclasts solubilize the hydroxyapatite bone matrix and degrade collagen, whereas osteoblasts concurrently rebuild bone through collagen synthesis and hydroxyapatite deposition. Analogously, chondrocytes in cartilage simultaneously degrade the collagen and proteoglycan matrix and resynthesize it. The impact of silicone on bone and cartilage formation in adult animal is essentially unknown. However, it is highly unlikely that the role of silicon in bone and cartilage metabolism is limited to juvenile animals.
The nutritional role of silicon is to support adequate synthesis of mucopolysaccharides, proteoglycans and collagen (Schwarz et al., Nature, 239:333-334, 1972; Carlisle, Science, 178:619621, 1972; Carlisle, J. Nutr., 106:478-484, 1976; Schwarz, in Biochemistry of Silicon and Related Problems, Plenum Press, New York, 1978, pp. 207-230). Optimal silicon nutrition may promote production of protective HSPGs by endothelial cells.
Arginine, an essential amino acid, is the biosynthetic precursor for the nitric oxide (NO) produced by vascular endothelium (Moncada, New Engl. J. Med., 329:2002-2012, 1993). NO exerts vasodilatory, antiatherosclerotic and antithrombotic effects, and deficient endothelial production of NO may play a prominent pathogenic role in atherosclerosis, hypertension and diabetes (Calver et al., J. Hypertension, 10:1025-1031, 1992; Cooke et al., Arterioscler. Thromb., 14:653-655, 1994; Rubanyi, in: Cardiovascular Significance of Endothelium-Derived Vasoactive Factors, Futura Publishing Co, Inc., New York, 1991, pp. xi-xix). In some though not all clinical studies, parenteral or oral administration of arginine has enhanced vascular NO synthesis (Drexler et al., Lancet, 338:1546-1550, 1991). In animal models of hypertension, arginine supplementation has moderated the increase in blood pressure (Chen et al., J. Clin. Invest., 88:1559-1567, 1991; Laurant et al., Clin. Exp. Hyperten., 17:1009-1024, 1995). Thus, under at least some circumstances, arginine availability can be rate-limiting for NO production. A recently published clinical study indicates that oral arginine can enhance endothelium-dependent relaxation in hypercholesterolemic young people (Creager et al., J. Clin. Invest., 90:1248-1253, 1992; Clarkson et al., J. Clin. Invest., 97:1989-1994, 1996) which is indicative of increased efficiency of vascular NO production.
There is a constant need for therapeutic/prophylactic agents capable of preventing or retarding the progression of atherosclerosis and promoting the formation of bone and cartilage. The present invention addresses these needs.
One embodiment of the present invention is a method of making an arginine-silicate-inositol complex comprising the steps of:
(a) combining arginine, a silicate salt and inositol to form a suspension;
(b) heating the suspension to promote gel formation;
(c) allowing the gel to crystallize;
(d) mixing the crystals formed in step (c) with an alcohol to promote crystallization; and
(e) collecting the crystals formed in step (d). Preferably, the silicate salt is potassium silicate. Advantageously, the heating is performed at about 95xc2x0 C. The method may further comprise repeating step (d) prior to collecting the crystals. In one aspect of this preferred embodiment, the crystals are collected by filtration. Preferably, the crystallization-promoting alcohol is ethanol.
The present invention also provides an arginine-silicate-inositol complex formed by the method described above.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method for preventing or inhibiting atherosclerosis in a mammal, preferably a human, comprising the step of administering to the mammal an effective atherosclerosis-preventing or inhibiting amount of the arginine-silicon-inositol complex described above. Preferably, the administering step is parenteral or oral. Advantageously, the effective amount is between about 250 mg and about 2,500 mg; more advantageously, the effective amount is between about 500 mg and about 1,000 mg. For the average 70 kg man, this equals a dosage of between about 3.6 and 14 mg/kg (250-2,600 mg) and between about 7.1 mg/kg and 14 mg/kg (500 mg-1,000 mg), respectively.
Still another embodiment of the invention is a method for supplementing dietary arginine comprising administering to an individual the complex described above.
The present invention also provides an arginine-silicate-inositol complex, wherein the ratio of arginine to silicate to inositol is about 3:3:1.
Another embodiment of the present invention is the use of the arginine-silicon-inositol complex described above for supplementing dietary arginine.
The present invention also provides the use of the arginine-silicon-inositol complex described above for the prevention or inhibition of atherosclerosis.
Another embodiment of the invention is a method for preventing bone demineralization or cartilage degradation in an individual in need thereof, comprising administering to the individual an effective bone demineralization or cartilage degradation-inhibiting amount of the arginine silicate complex described above.
Yet another embodiment of the invention is the use of the arginine silicate complex described above for preventing bone demineralization or cartilage degradation in an individual. Preferably, the administering route is parenteral or oral.
The present invention also provides a method for treating a bone or cartilage disorder in an individual in need thereof, comprising administering to the individual an effective amount of the arginine silicate complex described above. In one aspect of this preferred embodiment, the bone disorder is osteoporosis, osteogenesis imperfecta or bone fractures. Preferably, the cartilage disorder is osteoarthritis, inflammatory arthritis, a torn tendon or a torn ligament. Advantageously, the administration is parenteral or oral.
Still another embodiment of the invention is the use of the arginine silicate complex described above for treating a bone or cartilage disorder in an individual.
Another embodiment of the invention is a bone demineralization opposing and cartilage degradation inhibiting pharmaceutical formulation, comprising a therapeutically effective amount of the arginine silicate complex described above; and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or diluent therefor.
The present invention also provides a method of treating a mammal to alleviate the pathological effects of osteoporosis, osteogenesis imperfecta, bone fractures, osteoarthritis, inflammatory arthritis and other disorders of bone and cartilage, wherein the method comprises administering to said mammal the arginine silicate complex described above, wherein said complex is administered to the mammal in an amount sufficient to oppose bone demineralization and to inhibit cartilage degradation.
The present invention provides an arginine silicate complex produced by combining arginine, a silicate salt and inositol, a method for its synthesis and its uses as a nutritional supplement, for the prevention and treatment of atherosclerosis and for promoting the structural integrity of bone and cartilage. Although the product described herein contains arginine, silicate and inositol, it is referred to throughout the specification as xe2x80x9carginine silicate.xe2x80x9d
Arginine silicate is synthesized by reacting arginine (free base), potassium silicate and inositol as described in Example 1. The resulting complex is completely soluble and provides silicate in a bioavailable form which will have good nutritional availability. Silicates are typically insoluble in aqueous solutions. However, the use of inositol in the synthesis of the arginine silicate-containing complex renders the complex soluble in aqueous solution. In contrast, arginine silicate synthesized in the absence of inositol was insoluble in aqueous solutions. This unexpected solubilization effect of inositol is of paramount importance to the use of the complex as a bioavailable source of arginine and silicate. Inositol facilitates solubilization of arginine silicate by increasing hydrogen bonding between arginine and silicic acid. Although other polyhydroxy compounds including, but not limited to, mannitol and sorbitol can also be used, inositol is preferred. The bioavailability of silicate was confirmed as described in Example 3. In a preferred embodiment, the combining molar ratio of arginine to silicate is about 1:1 and the ratio of inositol to arginine and silicate is about 1:3. Although potassium silicate was used as a reactant, the use of other silicate salts including sodium silicate and magnesium silicate, is also within the scope of the invention. The mixture resulting from the combination of inositol, silicate salt and arginine is a highly viscous suspension which is clarified by heating. In a preferred embodiment, the suspension is heated to between about 80xc2x0 C. and about 100xc2x0 C., more preferably about 95xc2x0 C., until clarification is observed. At this time, heating and stirring is discontinued and gel formation is initiated. Crystallization of the arginine silicate complex occurs as gel formation progresses. The resulting crystal bulk is dispersed and mixed with an alcohol for about 30 min. to effect more complete crystallization and recovery of a purer product. Heavy metal content of the final product was less than 5 ppm which is considered undetectable. The level of iron was also very low (10 ppm). These findings indicate that the product is virtually free of such contaminants. Although the use of ethanol for crystallization of the arginine silicate complex is preferred, the use of other alcohols is also contemplated. Optionally, a second alcohol crystallization step may be performed. The final product, a complex containing arginine, silicate and inositol, is collected by filtration, washed and dried.
Arginine silicate may be used both as a source of the essential amino acid arginine and as a source of silicate, both of which exert antiatherosclerotic effects. The oral administration of this compound delivers arginine and silicate to appropriate sites of action. Arginine silicate is useful as a therapeutic or preventative agent for atherosclerosis and may also be given as a dietary supplement to maintain an antiatherogenic state. Thus, the administration of arginine silicate has prophylactic as well as therapeutic applications. Arginine silicate is highly soluble in water and provides good nutritional availability of both arginine and silicate. In addition to providing silicate, the arginine silicate complex is also a good dietary supplement for the essential amino acid arginine.
The arginine silicate complex of the invention promotes bone and cartilage formation in a mammal in need thereof, particularly in humans. Bioavailable nutritional silicon in the form of the arginine silicate complex described herein also increases bone density and prevents bone demineralization. In one preferred embodiment, the complex is administered prophylactically to prevent bone demineralization and cartilage degradation. One preferred use of the complex is prevention and treatment of osteoporosis which results from bone demineralization in postmenopausal women. The complex is used to prevent or treat any bone demineralization disorder, including osteoporosis and osteogenesis imperfecta. The arginine silicate complex is also used as an adjunct in the treatment of bone fractures. For example, an individual with a bone fracture is treated by casting in combination with oral administration of the arginine silicate complex of the invention to promote faster healing of the fracture. This lessens the time the individual must wear the cast in situations where a cast is applied. The arginine silicate complex can also be used to treat xe2x80x9cgreen stickxe2x80x9d fractures in which no actual separation of the bone has occurred.
In yet another preferred embodiment, The arginine silicate complex is used to treat or prevent osteoarthritis and inflammatory arthritis.
In another preferred embodiment, the arginine silicate complex is administered to an individual with torn cartilage or tendons either alone, or after surgery to repair the damaged area. By promoting cartilage formation, the arginine silicate complex lessens the recovery time after surgery.
The compounds of the invention may be administered parenterally, orally, intravenously, intraarterially, intramuscularly or in any other systemic fashion, in appropriate dosage units, as desired. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d used herein includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intraarterial, injection or infusion techniques, without limitation. However, oral administration is preferred. For oral administration, the compounds may be provided as a tablet, aqueous or oral suspension, dispersible powder or granule, emulsion, hard or soft capsule, syrup or elixir. Compositions intended for oral use may be prepared according to any method known in the art for the manufacture of pharmaceutical compositions and such compositions may contain one or more of the following agents: sweeteners, flavoring agents, coloring agents, preservatives, solubilizers, wetting agents, stabilizers, colorants, antioxidants, coating agents and diluents. The sweetening agents and flavoring agents will increase the palatability of the preparation. Tablets containing arginine silicate in admixture with non-toxic pharmaceutically acceptable excipients suitable for tablet manufacture are acceptable. Such excipients include inert diluents such as calcium carbonate, sodium carbonate, lactose, calcium phosphate or sodium phosphate; granulating and disintegrating agents such as corn starch or alginic acid; binding agents such as starch, gelatin or acacia; and lubricating agents such as magnesium stearate, stearic acid or talc. Tablets may be uncoated or may be coated by known techniques to delay disintegration and absorption in the gastrointestinal tract and thereby provide a sustained action over a longer period of time. For example, a time delay material such as glyceryl monostearate or glyceryl distearate alone or with a wax may be employed.
Formulations for oral use may also be presented as hard gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with an inert solid diluent, for example calcium carbonate, calcium phosphate or kaolin, or as soft gelatin capsules wherein the active ingredient is mixed with water or an oil medium, such as peanut oil, liquid paraffin or olive oil.
Aqueous suspensions may contain the compounds of the invention in admixture with excipients suitable for the manufacture of aqueous suspensions. Such excipients include suspending agents, dispersing or wetting agents, one or more preservatives, one or more coloring agents, one or more flavoring agents and one or more sweetening agents such as sucrose or saccharin.
Oil suspensions may be formulated by suspending the active ingredient in a vegetable oil, such as arachis oil, olive oil, sesame oil or coconut oil, or in a mineral oil such as liquid paraffin. The oil suspension may contain a thickening agent, such as beeswax, hard paraffin or cetyl alcohol. Sweetening agents, such as those set forth above, and flavoring agents may be added to provide a palatable oral preparation. These compositions may be preserved by an added antioxidant such as ascorbic acid. Dispersible powders and granules of the invention suitable for preparation of an aqueous suspension by the addition of water provide the active ingredient in admixture with a dispersing or wetting agent, a suspending agent and one or more preservatives. Additional excipients, for example sweetening, flavoring and coloring agents, may also be present. Syrups and elixirs may be formulated with sweetening agents such as glycerol, sorbitol or sucrose. Such formulations may also include a demulcent, a preservative, a flavoring or a coloring agent. For assistance in formulating the compositions of the present invention, one may refer to Remington""s Pharmaceutical Sciences, 15th Edition, Mack Publishing Co., Easton, Pa.
The arginine silicate preparations for parenteral administration may be in the form of a sterile injectable preparation, such as a sterile injectable aqueous or oleaginous suspension. This suspension may be formulated according to methods well known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, such as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Suitable diluents include, for example, water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile fixed oils may be employed conventionally as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono or diglycerides. In addition, fatty acids such as oleic acid may likewise be used in the to prepare injectable preparations.
Optionally, the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention may comprise the arginine silicate complex combined with one or more compounds exhibiting a different activity, for example, an antibiotic or other pharmacologically active material.
The amount of arginine silicate that may be combined with the carrier material to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the host treated and the particular form of administration.
In a preferred embodiment, as a preventative or therapeutic agent for atherosclerosis or bone and cartilage disorders, arginine silicate is administered three times daily in an amount ranging from about 250 mg to about 2,500 mg. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the compounds are administered three times daily in an amount ranging from about 500 mg to about 1,000 mg. It is also contemplated that the compounds may be administered once or twice a day rather than three times, depending on the severity of the atherosclerotic lesion.